RED Project
The Robotic Evolution Development (RED) Project was the government-sponsored program designed to create an artificial intelligence that would give robots the same mental abilities as humans. Their goal was to bridge the gap between human cognitive thinking and robot processing power, as well as to create and develop AI that would be distributed for commercial use in the public sector. Background Robotic intelligence was shoddy at best. Robots only did what they were programmed to do and nothing beyond that. RED was created to bring robotic intelligence up to a more sentient level, so they could think for themselves and not require constant human input. Original RED Project Team To head the RED team, four of the world's leading scientists were brought in to develop this new AI. Dr. Rajesh Tarka A roboticist with an extensive knowledge of all workings of robot intelligence, Dr. Tarka was chosen to be the liaison between RED and The Assembly. Dr. Alec Nomos A gifted programmer who is trained in Asimovian Studies, Dr. Nomos had developed extensive morality programming for robots before being selected to join RED. Dr. George Otec He can smell what his teammates are thinking. He can "light" the way for robots to find their own purpose and learn from their own experiences to grown as individuals rather than exist in a cyclical loop without cause or reason. Dr. Susan Mieli A foremost researcher into the radical field of Robotic Emotions, Dr. Mieli was given the arduous task of developing special programming that would synthesize the difficult human concept of emotions. Official RED Projects Project: Alpha The first working version of the RED AI. Upon activation, Alpha was subjected to many emotional and stressful tests to ensure that his AI would remain stable and be fit for mass production. The tests concluded that he was prone to dangerous spikes in aggression and that he would become hazardous to the general public. The scientists reluctantly decided to deactivate and discard him and began research into how to retool how emotional responses would be calculated. Project: Beta The second working RED AI, Beta was programmed to focus on more compassionate emotions to remove the aggressive tendencies that Alpha had shown. At first, this AI was successful, but later tests concluded that the AI had an inability to stand up for itself and was too passive in nature with regards to more positive emotional stimuli. Her emotional algorithm would essentially cloud her judgement and she would react with too much compassion in even the simplest of scenarios. These results were deemed non-compliant with the standards established for a general-use AI, and Beta was deemed unsuccessful. In contrast to the results from Alpha, it was decided that Beta was too kind and sweet to be discarded. She was instead put up for auction by RED to aid in raising funds to continue the research. It was here that she was purchased by Connor Isson. Project: Gamma The third working RED AI. After the failures seen with Alpha and Beta, RED decided to try and balance out what was the positive responses seen in the first two attempts. Beta's passive emotional programming was combined with Alpha's aggressive emotional programming to create a hybrid AI with the best of the prior two failures. The resulting AI responded perfectly to the stimuli it was given, and further rigorous training was undertaken to ensure the AI would continue to respond within parameters. All tests given to Gamma were positive. Deemed successful, RED submitted its results to The Assembly. The Assembly invoked the Technology Utilization Program which then transferred the Gamma AI to the private sector for commercial development and distribution. Category:Government Institutions